Continuous filament yarns bulked by hot fluid jets have been widely used in carpets and have been particularly successful because of their distinctive random three-dimensional curvilinear crimp form which confers higher bulk to the yarns than more regular types of crimp such as helical and saw tooth crimp forms. Hot fluid jet bulking processes may be conveniently coupled with conventional spinning, drawing and winding processes for manufacturing continuous filament yarns as described for example in Breen and Lauterbach U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,358 and 3,781,949. The filament crimp in these yarns is straightened to a substantial degree when they are subjected to winding tension for packaging but this crimp later redevelops when the yarns are made into carpets and finished under relaxed hot-wet conditions. The redeveloped crimp then approaches the degree of crimp which the filaments had immediately after jet bulking and cooling. Whereas the bulk in the finished yarns can readily be made sufficiently uniform along and between yarns to be acceptable in many applications and in many carpet styles, certain carpet styles when dyed in critical solid colors are very susceptible to configurational streaks caused by relatively slight variations in bulk along one yarn or between adjacent yarns. U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,753 (Binford et al.) teaches one method for improving the uniformity of bulk in jet-bulked yarns by the use of a quenching jet following the bulking zone which jet both cools and pre-tensions the yarn prior to winding. Improved redevelopment of crimp in bulked yarns is also taught by British Pat. No. 842,762 wherein filaments having latent crimp are overfed into a zone of turbulent steam so that the crimp can redevelop more thoroughly. However, new methods continue to be sought for more convenient and better methods for further improving bulk uniformity in order to reduce or eliminate configurational streaks in critical carpet constructions.